


Hey Mister DJ [Birthday]

by Francowitch



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Crossdressing, Day 7, Fluff and Smut, JJ Style Week, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It's JJ's birthday and Yuri has the day all planned out... A little fluff and smut with my favourite three boys...





	Hey Mister DJ [Birthday]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> So late, but I did finish this up... this is Day 7 theme Birthday for JJ Style Week 2017... 
> 
> And yes this is another installment to Lost & Found... last one for now, I might revisit another time if there is interest... but for now I will be leaving these boys alone... 
> 
> Gifting this installment to my Phayte and Blownwish, both who have encouraged me along the way... 
> 
> Thank you to my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over for any glaring errors... as always my mistakes are my own! <3

###  Hey Mister DJ [Birthday]

 

It was mid July in St. Petersburg, which meant the tourists crowded the streets and the rink was empty while the skaters were on break. It also mean that it was JJ’s birthday and unlike the previous year which was spent alone, this year JJ was spending it with his two lovers. Yuri had been bouncing for days, practically vibrating in his skin while he planned some kind of event. Otabek had warned him that he should just go with whatever Yuri had planned, as there would be no stopping him. JJ could only laugh as that is pretty much all he had been doing since the start of their rapid relationship. 

 

JJ was sipping some scotch with Otabek the night before his birthday. “You know that I would be far happier for just a night at home here with the two of you. How big is this idea?”

 

Otabek chuckled, “You have waited this long, you can wait another few hours. But trust me when I say you will enjoy it.” 

 

JJ clinked his glass against Otabek’s, enjoying the sound of the ice as it shifted in the golden liquid. 

 

***

 

JJ woke early as always with the sun, stretching his body slowly so not to wake the kitten beside him. Yuri curled up against JJ, gentle snores coming from him while his golden hair fanned out behind him. Usually he would braid the locks before bed, but that night Otabek had gotten his way, wanting to have the long tresses to tangle his fingers in while falling asleep. JJ smiled brushing back a stray lock of hair, kissing Yuri on his forehead before sliding out of their king sized bed. 

 

Comparatively to the year before, it was already shaping up to be a better birthday. Waking up in a bed along with his two best friends and lovers, JJ stretched once more chuckling softly as Potya padded down from his sleeping spot to weave between JJ’s legs. 

 

_ “Je t'apporterai ta nourriture, le petit,” _ JJ bent down to pet Potya as he murmured to him in French. 

 

He padded down the hallway in nothing but a set of boxers to make some coffee and of course to feed the cat who was now vocalizing his hunger. 

 

“You will wake them,” JJ admonished Potya who was getting louder as his food was being poured into the bowl. He tisked the cat as he put down the bowl of kibble in front of him, rubbing at the collar of soft fur. 

 

“Fuck!” 

 

JJ straightened, seeing Yuri standing by the sofa looking over to JJ and Potya with a slight scowl. Yuri’s hair was a tangled mess, still mussed from sleep, and frizzed around his face giving a soft golden glow around him. 

 

“Is everything alright kitten?” JJ looked to Yuri with concern, he was not usually up until JJ was on his second cup of coffee.

 

“Yeah-- no. fuuuuuck!” he moaned. 

 

JJ walked over to embrace Yuri, “Tell me what has you so annoyed first thing.”

 

Yuri spoke into JJ’s neck, the words muffled against his skin that JJ had to chuckle. “Yura, I have no idea what that was, unless we are in a Peanuts alternate reality I was unaware of, I will need that a little clearer.”

 

Yuri looked up his face flushed, “I was going to get up before you and bring you breakfast in bed, it is your fucking birthday. But here you are, like always, up at the ass crack of dawn making your own coffee and feeding my cat.”

 

JJ chuckled,  _ “C’est tiguidou!” _

 

Yuri grumbled, “It is not all good. And speak English damnit.”

 

“I thought you loved it when I spoke French to you  _ mon amour, le petit chaton,”  _ JJ smiled as he felt the younger man shiver pressing himself closer. JJ pulled Yuri’s face up to his own initiating a deep kiss which Yuri melted into.

 

“That was cheating you maple syrup bastard,” Yuri grumbled kissing JJ once more, “Happy birthday, asshole.”

 

JJ laughed, “Would you feel better if I went back to bed and you can pretend that you got up before me? Although I wouldn't suggest that you take away Potya’s food, he might eat you if you try.”

 

“Tch! Potya loves me,” Yuri sighed, “Nah you may as well stay up, moment is gone.”

 

JJ whined, “But it’s my birthday and I liked the idea of being spoiled by my beautiful kitten.”

 

Yuri smirked, “Fucking gay.”

 

“Duh,” JJ winked, “So should I head back, I am sure Beks would like the company.”

 

Yuri just shook his head as he made his way into the kitchen grumbling to Potya in Russian. JJ chuckled heading back into the bedroom only to find Otabek was laying on his side playing with his phone. Otabek looked up when he heard JJ enter the room, “You get sent back?”

 

“More like I volunteered.” JJ chuckled as he slipped back under the sheet.

 

Otabek nodded, leaning over to kiss JJ as he settled back down, “Happy birthday Jean.”

 

JJ sighed laying down so his head was close for Otabek to draw his hand through the longer strands of hair, “Are you enjoying your birthday so far?”

 

JJ chuckled, “I woke up next to you and the kitten, how can it compare?”

 

Otabek chuckled, “You know this is only the start. Yura has your day planned.”

 

“So you say, but where will you be in all of this Beks?”

 

“Around,” Otabek smiled his hand stilled, “I do have a gig tonight though so at nine I need to head out to the club.”

 

JJ hummed, “Yeah, no rest for the wicked eh?”

 

“Well you and Yura will be coming out to the club, won’t you?”

 

“Will we?” JJ smiled, “I have no idea, I have been told I am at the mercy of a certain feisty feral kitten.”

 

“You and me both Jean.”

 

Yuri came in shortly after with a tray overloaded with fruit, french toast and coffees for all three to enjoy. 

 

Post breakfast, Yuri and Otabek took JJ through the town, as during his time since moving he really had not had the chance to act the tourist. All of his time spent between the apartment and the rink, and most of his days off consisted on either grocery shopping, planning on new programs, tightening current footwork or having a day in with his fiancés. Today though, it was relaxing and felt like a vacation, all three smiling, taking photos for Yuri’s instagram and other social media platforms. With tags such as <Birthday boy #youshouldbejealous #hotfinacé> and <Playing Tourist #birthdayboy #hotfinacé>. 

 

Overall, it was one of JJ’s favourite days since that Thanksgiving in the Laurentians, that started them on this road. He had never thought that nine months later her would be engaged and living in St. Petersburg. In the afternoon, the trio headed back to the apartment where they had lunch, followed by a nap together as it was going to be a late night. 

 

JJ woke first to the sound of someone at the door, untangling himself from the pile of limbs, he threw on a shirt and his boxers as he headed to see who it was. Opening the door he was pushed back by what looked like a mountain of walking fabric. JJ quickly shifted out of the way as the person made their way inside, the scent of lemons and stream of Russian curses helped JJ identify the intruder as none other than Milla. 

 

“You need a hand, Milla?” JJ asked as he checked the hallway for anything more before closing the door to the apartment. 

 

_ “Neyt _ birthday boy, you just enjoy yourself,” She chuckled as she dropped the massive pile on the end of the sofa. “Yurochka! Get that scrawny ass out here before I go in for you! Don’t think I won’t!!”

 

JJ sighed, shaking his head, he went to the kitchen to put on a kettle for some tea. It was time for Otabek to get up and get ready for his gig which meant he would want to have a mint tea for his travel mug. 

 

“I need to go wake Beks, while I am in there I will get Yura for you too.”

 

“Thanks,” Milla laughed, “he is likely just ignoring me anyway- the brat. No matter his age, he is always the same Yurochka.”

 

JJ chuckled, Yuri and Milla bantered and insulted each other like siblings. The interaction always made JJ feel wistful for home and his own siblings, but this was the life he chose and he had never been happier. JJ swiftly made his way back to the bedroom before the feisty red head decided to barge into the bedroom where his two fiancés were sleeping in various states of undress. JJ sighed when he walked in seeing Otabek with only a towel around his waist, very good that he was the one to go in. He could only imagine what Milla would have done, most likely it would have involved her trying to remove Otabek’s towel to see the legendary nineteen centimetres. He remembered how Otabek told him when the study came out stating that Kazakh men carried an average of nineteen centimetres and how it had him actively having to avoid Milla and her wandering hands. 

 

“Milla is here.”

 

Otabek grimaced, “Yura is in the shower, let him know.”

 

JJ nodded, stripping out of his clothing before pressing a kiss against Otabek’s lips, “No point in wasting a shower, kettle is on so don’t take too long getting dressed.”

 

Otabek huffed, “Don’t be long, please.”

 

JJ grinned, “But I am the birthday boy.”

 

JJ yelped slightly as he was swatted on the ass, with a chuckle he sashed into the ensuite ensuring to swing his hips a bit more than normal. JJ slipped into the shower behind Yuri who was standing under the hot stream with his eyes closed humming to himself. JJ couldn’t help but laugh when he realized the tune was none other than his song ‘Theme of King JJ’, a song which Yuri mocked mercilessly through the years. 

 

“Ha! You do like my song!”

 

JJ chuckled as he felt the wet slap against his chest from Yuri, “The fuck asshole, why are you in here? Also I don’t like your song,” Yuri grumbled, “it’s just stuck in my fucking head.”

 

JJ slipped his hands around Yuri’s waist, pulling him in, “Milla is here, you might want to get out there before she finds out exactly what our Beks is packing under his towel.”

 

“Fucken Baba,” Yuri growled, “I am out of here so I can try and stop the hag.” 

 

He placed a wet kiss against JJ, making the Canadian moan into his mouth. JJ could feel himself getting hard against Yuri, wanting to take more time while in the shower to take Yuri against the wall while the water washes over them. 

 

Yuri chuckled as he broke off the kiss and stepped out of the shower, “You might want to take care of that before you get out of here, birthday boy.”

 

JJ growled, “Such a damn tease.”

 

“ _ Da, _ but you love it, and I always make good on my promises,” Yuri smiled then his face changed to something more serious, “But if Baba is here, I better get out there for Beka before she tried to jump him.”

 

JJ laughed, “Yeah-- I will be out there in a little while. I just want to wash up before tonight.”

 

“You do that, oh and be quick- Beka has to go soon and you are going with him.”

 

“Wait, what?” JJ called over the water, looking out Yuri had left the bathroom. Unsure what was happening JJ made his shower a quick one, after all it was nowhere near as much fun as it was before.

 

JJ walked back into the living room, wearing a fresh pair of lounge pants and a blue v-neck shirt, knowing that whatever he was wearing, it was likely that Yuri would be telling him to change. Now he didn’t bother trying, as last time he did it resulted in having one of his favourite jeans get torn in what Yuri insisted was an ‘artistic’ way. 

 

Yuri and Milla were mid discussion over the pile of fabric, their Russian at too fast a pace for JJ to really even attempt to keep up. Looking over to Otabek, he was rewarded with an eyebrow cocked, “Is that what you are planning on wearing to the club?”

 

JJ smirked, “No Beks, but I figure why dress when our kitten will likely make me change again?”

 

“Yuuuura--” Otabek called over interrupting the conversation speaking in Russian,  _ “You want to do whatever it is you need to do with Jean? Because I need to get going and he is in sleepwear right now.” _

 

Yuri looked over at Otabek in confusion, then saw JJ and began to laugh.

 

“What?” JJ shrugged, “You always make me change, so want to tell me what I have to wear in order to leave home tonight?”

 

“You have him well trained kitten!” Milla chuckled.

 

“Shut up hag! And don’t call me kitten!” Yuri snapped.

 

“Why not?” Milla whinged, “He always does.”

 

Yuri’s face flushed slightly, “That is different and fuck you.”

 

Milla chuckled, “You are still such a brat.”

 

JJ coughed before Yuri could go into a tirade, “Umm, can you just tell me what to wear so I can go, I think Beks is ready.”

 

Yuri looked from JJ to Otabek who was all but standing at the door. Nodding, Yuri grabbed what looked like scraps of fabric then grabbing JJ’s arm to pull him back to their bedroom.

 

“Stay out here Baba. I will dress JJ and leave my Beka alone. He isn’t interested in an old hag.”

 

Milla held up her hands in surrender, “Whatever you say Yura.”

 

***

 

JJ walked with Otabek to the parking block, fidgeting with his clothing. Under a light jacket he was wearing a tanktop that was ‘artistically’ shredded to barely cover him. The black jeans were a pair from Yuri’s closet, and on JJ felt like they were painted on-- while they were close in height and stature, JJ had a bigger ass and he certainly was noticing the difference now. 

 

Otabek chuckled, “You look good, stop fussing.”

 

“Fuck Beks, I feel like if I move or bend in these jeans the fabric will rip and I will have my ass hanging out.”

 

“Definitely would not be a first time I would see that at this club.”

 

“What club are we going to? Metro?”

 

Otabek laughed, “I am guessing Yura didn’t tell you?”

 

JJ shook his head before putting on his helmet and straddling back of Otabek’s bike. Otabek kicked his bike to life and without another word, they took off through the dark city. It had taken them about fifteen minutes to arrive at a nondescript building in the centre of the clubbing district, there was a little sign of a blue Oyster glowing outside. JJ looked around while Otabek parked, they got off the bike, he was not sure exactly what this place was, but soon he would have all of the answers. 

 

JJ handed Otabek his helmet which was then locked to his bike, “So is this where you dump my body?”

 

Otabek chuckled, “Jean after all these years, remixing your crappy songs and the hand signs. Why would I kill you off only  _ now?” _

 

“Hey! I thought you liked my music.”

 

Otabek smiled, “Shut up and come on.”

 

“Yeah but Beks,” JJ lowered his voice, “where the hell are we?”

 

“This would be  _ Golubaya Ustritsa _ .”

 

JJ chuckled, “I love how you speak Russian to me as though I understand it.”

 

Otabek sighed, “You have been living here for the last nine months. How are you still so illiterate?”

 

JJ shrugged, “Probably due to the fact most of my time has been spent in the rink where we speak English or at home, where the only Russian I hear regularly is the swearing from our kitten. Besides, who are you to talk? For all the time you were with me and never fully learned French!”

 

_ “Touché _ . This is club Blue Oyster.”

 

“Oh  _ câlisse!  _ I have heard of this place, it is the g--” JJ was stopped by Otabek pressing his finger against JJ’s lips.

 

“While I know we have no issues around our place and the rink. It isn’t always safe for us around this area of town.”

 

JJ raised his eyebrow, he was not used to having to act conservatively. He nodded,  _ “C’est tiguidou! _ Lead the way.”

 

Otabek flashed his id to the bouncer at the door and after a moment speaking in Russian they were both waved in. The club was huge, three levels with a patio on the third floor and rarest of all was that this was a gay club. Otabek led them through explaining how they did not allow any women in or limited the amount of women, which made it not a favourite club for him to work for, but they paid well and drinks were free for his guests.

 

Otabek would be spinning on the ground level, which was apparently the best level for its music. JJ and Otabek were led to the green room where Otabek could leave his riding gear and prep before he went on at eleven. The prep room was great, with a couple of black leather sofas and stickers from other DJs plastering the wall. JJ was checking out all of the signatures and stickers when he felt Otabek hug him from behind. 

 

“I have to go check out the equipment,” Otabek’s voice was low, “and do some sound checks if you want, you can head over to the VIP section on the floor, there is a roped off area for you. And leave your jacket in here, it will be safe.”

 

JJ smiled, “Sounds good, have fun and looking forward to dancing tonight.”

 

“Liar, I know you hate these kinds of places.”

 

JJ chuckled, “Well, when your one fiancé is spinning and the other is sex on legs when dancing- it is quite bearable.”

 

Otabek nodded in agreement, “Yeah there is something about those hips,” He sighed, “You get out there, Yura should be out there soon. Trust me when I say you will want to be sitting when he arrives.”

 

JJ could feel his eyebrows rise up as he coughed, “What is our kitten up to?”

 

“You you will see soon enough.”

 

***

 

JJ was enjoying the show, the club opened at ten and there was another DJ up at the booth running some mixes, while Otabek hung out with JJ until his set. They were just commenting on some drag queens who were currently pulling couples onto the dance floor when JJ was elbowed in the ribs. JJ was about to hiss at Otabek when he saw something that took his breath away. 

 

Grasping onto Otabek’s bicep he gasped,  _ “L'ostie en tabarnak! What the fuck, Beks?” _

 

Otabek chuckled, “You are starting to sound like our kitten there Jean. I have to get going, you two have fun.”

 

Otabek got up from his spot, opening up the rope to allow Yuri into their private booth, with a kiss he then left the pair alone. 

 

JJ was not sure that he would ever be able to talk again, his Yuri was dressed in that blue dress from the auction a few months back. Only it had been modified, likely by Milla, it was shorter than he remembered. Yuri’s pale sculpted legs accented by a pair of black stilettos. Yuri’s golden hair was done in complicated braids on the right with the remainder cascading to mid back. His face, also likely thanks to Milla, was done simply, this green eyes accentuated by lush black mascara and black eyeliner that swept out, giving a cat like appearance. As Yuri sashayed closer, JJ could make out the shimmer of what looked like fine glitter which dusted Yuri’s high cheekbones and collar. 

 

“So birthday boy,” Yuri’s voice was low his face close to JJ so he could be heard over the music. “Do you like what you see?”

 

JJ swallowed unable to form words, he nodded as his hands roamed down to Yuri’s hips and cupped his pert ass. JJ pulled Yuri in closer so Yuri could feel exactly just how much JJ appreciated Yuri. 

 

Yuri laughed as he pressed himself against JJ’s erection, wrapping his arms around JJ’s neck he spoke, “Let’s get out on that dance floor, our Beka is about to play and I know you don’t want to miss this at all.”

 

JJ groaned as he followed Yuri onto the dance floor, all he wanted to do was to sit in the VIP booth and have Yuri grind on him all night, while they made out and did other inappropriate things for public consumption. But Yuri was right- Otabek was about to start, looking up at the DJ booth he saw as Otabek was plugging in his laptop and taking over from the other DJ with a fist bump and nod. 

 

Then the music shifted. While JJ was not really one for EDM and had a hard time telling one song from the other, Otabek was different. Otabek created mixes which touched the crowd, he once explained it to JJ as a math problem, he knew that the most successful music was where the DJ managed the heart rates of the crowd. You start slow, get them moving, then transition higher, finding that sweet spot, bring it down again like a rest period then back up, creating waves on waves of beats which layered over each other. The music and overall energy of the crowd worked with each other. While JJ was not able to follow everything that Otabek was talking about, he certainly felt it when he was in a crowd where Otabek was spinning. Even JJ would find himself swept away in the music his body swaying and bouncing to the beats, when with Yuri having him spin and gyrate around him. 

 

JJ was enjoying the music, smiling and laughing as Yuri danced around him, with casual caresses along JJ’s body. The music was going into a higher beat when JJ heard it. He stopped dancing and looked up to Otabek who was staring right at him and Yuri with a slight grin on his face. It was his song, he could hear threads of ‘King JJ’ playing between the beats, there were also overtones of his voice, along with Yuri and his own. It was a mix which was about the three of them together. JJ looked over to Yuri who was not longer dancing but was draped over his shoulder watching his reaction. 

 

JJ swept Yuri up into a tight hug mashing his lips against the blonde, “Fuck, I love you both so much.”

 

Yuri grinned, “Happy birthday JJ, I hope this has been a good day.”

 

“The best,” JJ’s could feel his own hips begin to sway. “Let’s dance so we are not wasting his gift.”

 

Yuri smiled, his body moving once more, swaying and pumping to the music. JJ and Yuri danced together as though it were foreplay, touching each other, creating a world of their own. Otabek and his music being the only one allowed within. JJ couldn’t sense the others around them, who focus only on the man dancing with him and the other who created their music, guiding their bodies and thoughts. They danced nonstop for the full hour that Otabek was up there guiding their movements, as the music went back down, indicating the switch was about to happen, Yuri pulled on JJ’s wrist.

 

JJ found himself back in the green room with Yuri all over him, fevered sweaty kisses that trailed along his neck and mouth. JJ pulled Yuri over to the sofa where his jacket was still draped, enjoying the view as Yuri pulled up the hem of his dress up to hips to allow easier access. JJ moaned, feeling Yuri rut up against him, his hands gliding up along his lithe form. JJ barely registered the sound of the door opening, looking up only when he heard Otabek speak.

 

“Getting started without me?” JJ looked over while Yuri continued to suck at JJ’s neck. Otabek’s smile was soft as he locked the door behind him, “We have about forty minutes before the next DJ needs this room.”

 

JJ held out his hand to Otabek, who stripped off his sweat soaked shirt to crush his lips against JJ. Yuri came off JJ long enough to just remove his underwear, which were a pair of black lace panties that had a panel so it would fit men. Yuri went to throw the panty to the floor only to have JJ take them from him and sniff at the wet spot that was pure Yuri. JJ groaned as he smelt Yuri’s precum and musk. JJ stuffed the panty into his back pocket with a wolfish grin. 

 

“Fuck, you are filthy.” Yuri smirked, he went to remove his dress only to have Otabek stop him this time.

 

“No I want to see you get fucked with that on Yura,” Otabek undid his zipper, his cock already at half mast, sitting on the sofa he motioned for Yuri over.

 

JJ moaned, “Best birthday ever.” 

 

Yuri bent himself over, his face in Otabek’s lap sucking his cock while JJ took the honour of eating out Yuri’s ass. The small room was filled with the sounds of their moans. JJ was not at it for long before Yuri was swearing at him to  _ ‘get his fucking cock in there’, _ a request which JJ was all too happy to oblige. Otabek looked to JJ as he stood up motioning him over, JJ and Otabek kissed thoroughly, Otabek moaning into JJ’s mouth before handing him a small packet of lube.

 

JJ grinned, opening the packet with his teeth, slicking up his erection he lined himself up with Yuri’s entrance. JJ took Yuri in one swift motion, the younger man still open from their earlier activities that afternoon. Yuri came off Otabek with a wet pop, from his mouth a stream of obscenities, in both English and Russian. “Come now kitten, suck your Beka,” JJ purred. “You can’t leave our Beks without any release. Let’s cum together pet.”

 

With a growl, Yuri went back to sucking Otabek, his hair tangled in Otabek’s fingers as his head bobbed over Otabek’s engorged cock. JJ moaned, pumping harder into Yuri, enjoying how his ass sucked him in, trying to milk out every last drop. JJ kept his eyes on Otabek, trying to time his own release with Otabek, when he saw the slight nod, JJ reached around grasping Yuri’s neglected erection. He felt Yuri tighten around him as he came, spilling into JJ’s hand, JJ thrust in once more, releasing inside Yuri moaning along with Otabek who was filling Yuri’s throat.

 

JJ pulled out, slapping Yuri’s ass once leaving a vibrant red handprint on his white flesh. Yuri turned around and kissed JJ deeply, the taste of Otabek filling his mouth as he shared some of the cum which was still in his mouth. 

 

JJ sighed as the kiss broke off, using his thumb to wipe away the small amount of spit and cum which dripped down the side of Yuri’s mouth.  “Mmm, best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics, drabble, and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
